A Very Fun Filled World
by avatarkataang
Summary: This is guarrenteed to make you laugh your head off!Anyways, what happens if I abduct the Avatar crew from the Avatar world and force them to do whatever I want? FIND OUT HERE! Day 1: The cast try to act out a scene from the hit show Friends!
1. Intro and Day 1 part I

I have had the BEST IDEA EVER when I was taking a shower tonight… what if the Avatar people get abducted into our galaxy… and most importantly, what if I ABDUCT THEM AND FORCE THEM TO DO RANDOM THINGS! If you want to read random stories, this is the place!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhh… where are we?" Toph managed to whisper.

"You… are on Earth." A mysterious voice replied.

Katara looked around, confused. "What's all this stuff? What's that weird black box?"

"That, Katara, is called a television set. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mike. You are here for one reason, and one reason only. To entertain the humans of this world, and do what I command."

Azula stood up, brushing her clothes. "And why would we do that, human scum!"

Mike chuckled. "Because, if you don't do it, I will be forced to show an embarrassing picture of you and Jet making out, a picture of Katara sneaking off with the cabbage man in the middle of the night, and I will be forced to make the Dai Li brainwash your minds, so you will do the things I say anyways."

Ty Lee stood up, and asked, "Who are the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li are a group of people with extraordinary skills. Their leader, Long Feng, made a treaty and a deal with me. If I command the Dai Li for the time span of the time you are here, then I will get him back to your galaxy… safely. You see, I control your fate now, so I suggest you follow my instructions…"

Mike returned to his usual cheery demeanor, and walked out the door, pausing on the way. "I suggest you all rest. You have a long day tomorrow."

They had no intention with sharing the same room with one another, but since they knew complaining was futile, they decided to get the best of what they have. They all went to sleep.

Mike secretly watched them with a surveillance camera, hidden inside the room. "Excellent. This, I believe, is going to be great fun…"

**(A/N I will start to use script now, because it will greatly reduce the number of words and time.)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 1**

**Mike: **Good morning! Today you will be watching a short episode of a show called _Friends_!

**Aang: **What's an episode?

**Mike: **JUST WATCH THE DAMN SCREEN! (walks out of room, object known as the TV turns on, music starts to play)

**TV:** …love life's DOA! It's like your stuck in second gearrrr…

**The group:** …

**Sokka:** I'm hungry.

**(30 minutes later)**

**Mike:** How was it?

**Katara: **Weird

**Aang:** Random

**Iroh while sniffing:** Sooo… sad…

**Toph: **I couldn't see

**Mike: **Oh right, sorry… So, I hope you've all paid attention, cause you are going to ACT ONE OF THE SCENCES OUT!

**Everyone else:** WHAT?

**Mike:** Katara, you are going to be Rachel. Zuko, you are Ross. Sokka is Joey. Toph is Phoebe. Aang is Chandler. The rest of you get the day off, consider yourselves lucky.

**Avatar/Friends crew:** WHAT? How come they get to rest?

**Mike:** Now now, we wouldn't want to have some… authorities come here, would we?

…

**Mike:** I thought so.

**(everyone except Avatar/Friends crew and Mike go out of room. Mike hands out scripts to the crew.)**

**Mike:** Alright, let's start.

**Katara, looking at script:** Wait, but if we have to follow the show exactly, then that means… I'M GOING TO KISS SOKKA?

**Everyone except Mike, who laughs hysterically:** EWWWWWWWWW.

**Mike, reads director's version of script aloud:** We start at "Sokka and Katara's" apartment. The scene starts where we took off in the last episode with Ross seeing Joey and Rachel kissing. Ross stares at them.

**Katara:** At least I don't kiss my own brother…

**Everyone else:** Agreed.

**Mike:** So you think...Alright, Katara and Sokka stand here (points to spot) and Zuko, you stand here (points to other spot around 10 feet away from first spot)

**Zuko: **I refuse to be part of a comedy act!

**Mike:** LETS START THIS, PEOPLE! OR I WILL RECORD IT AND POST IT UP ON THE INTERNET!

**Toph:** What's a Internet?

**Mike:** …

(More to be posted up soon!)


	2. Day 1: Part II

Huh? Huh? Is this story funny or not? HUH? (looks at you with big eyes)

Our little friends try to get an act on and act out one of the scenes from _Friends_!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mike:** Alright, Katara and Sokka stand here (points to spot) and Zuko, you stand here (points to other spot around 10 feet away from first spot)

**Mike:** LETS START THIS, PEOPLE! OR I WILL RECORD IT AND POST IT UP ON THE INTERNET!

**Toph:** What's a Internet?

**Mike:** …

**Mike**: Anyways, moving on! So the scene starts out with Sokka and Katara standing side by side, and Zuko looking at you two with shock. Ready…ACTION!

**Sokka while reading script:** Okay Ross, I realize that you didn't expect to walk in and see that, but let me explain, okay?

**Katara:** We weren't doing anything!

**Sokka turning his head to Katara:** Rach, he just saw us.

**Katara:** Shhhhh

**Sokka:** But what you saw, that is the extent of it, okay? One kiss. (makes disgusting face. Mike ignores it.)

**Katara:** No, come on, that's a lie. We also kissed in Barbados. What's a Barbados?

**Mike: **CUT! Katara, you can't say anything that's not part of the script!

**Aang from offstage:** What _is _a Barbados?

**Mike: **Alright, it's an island somewhere out there. Lets move on.

**Aang: **Is it controlled by the fire nation?

**Mike:** Aang, there's no "fire nation", no "water tribe", no dipidedobap or any of your junk in my world. The only war right now is not _really _a war, just a really really really really big… battle in Iran.

**Katara:** What's an Iran? Are you battling the fire nation? We can help!

**Mike: **(slaps forehead, says sarcastically) I'm _sure_ you can help, but AFTER WE FINISH THE DAMN SCENE! ACTION!

**Katara: **Alright, alright…No, come on, that is a lie. We also kissed in Barbados.

**Sokka: **(to Katara) Dude, chill! (to Zuko) Okay, we also kissed in Barbados, but we didn't plan it, okay? And the only reason that that happened was because I saw you kissing Charlie. (makes a silent gesture at Mike and mouths "Who's Charlie?" Mike ignores it.)

**Katara**: Yeah, you started it! I've got to chill.

**Sokka**: Look, we probably should have talked to you about this before it ever happened, but…

**Katara**: We feel so terrible about this, Ross.

**Sokka**: Yeah, but it did happen, so...(makes a throw up face. Mike throws him a glare, Sokka stops and stands rigid)

(Zuko reads script, twists his face and tries to look shocked and says nothing.)

**Joey**: Ross?

**Rachel**: Ross? (to Sokka) Can we just close the door?

**Mike:** CUT! Absolutely perfect! Now, we only have to do around 20 more scenes like this and we'll be done for the day!

**Sokka and Zuko:** WHAT? ARE YOU !$!#$ SERIOUS?

**Mike:** Now now, let's keep this K rated! We wouldn't want to spoil little children's eyes, now would we?

**Katara: **What children.

**Mike:** … (suddenly eyes become huge) I FORGOT TO GIVE OUT THE PART FOR MONICA! (runs away like a mad freak) AZULA! AZULA!

**Aang, looking at script:** But if Azula is Monica, then… I'M GOING TO-AND SHE-AND THE (makes hands come together as one in the middle, each hand like a drill, all the while looking frantically at the others. Zuko laughs like an idiot)

**Mike, runs back with Azula:** Whew, can't have Aang's girlfriend gone, can we?

**Aang: **(faints)

**Mike: **errr… we'll just wait until he gets up.

(The last part of Day 1 will be up soon!)


	3. Day 1: Part III

Funny? Huh? Huh? HUH? C'mon people, I wanna know! Oh yeah, I have MUCH more in store for you crazy people… hehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

(fodv;so,rt)

If anyone knows the real word behind this, I'll give them a batch of cookies!

Hint: Look at the keyboard, then at the letters. Something's wrong, isn't it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mike:** … (suddenly eyes become huge) I FORGOT TO GIVE OUT THE PART FOR MONICA! (runs away like a mad freak) AZULA! AZULA!

**Aang, looking at script:** But if Azula is Monica, then… I'M GOING TO-AND SHE-AND THE (makes hands come together as one in the middle, each hand like a drill, all the while looking frantically at the others. Zuko laughs like an idiot)

**Mike, runs back with Azula:** Whew, can't have Aang's girlfriend gone, can we?

**Aang: **(faints)

**Mike: **errr… we'll just wait until he gets up.

**(30 minutes later)**

**Aang: **Ughhh… what happened?

**Katara with unsure look: **Well, you sort of passed out after you found out that you're going to be Azula's…

**Aang: **I don't wanna hear it! Let's just get this over with…

**Mike, enters room: **Good, Aang, you're awake. Let's get back on track people!

**Zuko:** (sniggers with laughter)

**Azula: **Shut up Zuzu.

**Mike:** ACTION!

**Azula while reading script**: God, this adoption stuff is so overwhelming. There's inter-country adoption, dependency adoption. There are so many ways to go, and this is like the biggest decision of our lives.

**Aang**: There's a hair in my coffee.

**Mike: **Toph! That's your cue!

**Toph:** That there's hair in his coffee? What's a-

**Mike: **ACTION!

**Toph**: Hey guys!

**Azula**: Hey.

**Azula**: Hey, have you seen Frank Jr., 'cause he's meeting me here with the triplets.

**Aang**: You know, it's funny. Every time you say "triplets," I immediately think of three hot blonde 19-year olds.

**Mike, hides his laughter: **I just _had_ to make him say that…

**Katara: **(glares evilly at Mike. Mike resumes normal director's stance)

(Azula reads script, glares at Aang.)

**Azula**: That's sweet. Drink your hair.

**Toph**: Hey, what's all this stuff?

**Azula:** Oh, they're brochures from different adoption agencies.

**Toph**: Ooh, babies! Oh, this one is so cute, get this one!

**Azula**: That's not really how it works.

**Toph**: Oh, how does it work?

**Azula**: I don't know!

**Toph**: Well, if you're having a hard time, you should talk to my friends, Bill and Colleen. They adopted a kid. I'm sure they'd help you.

**Azula**: Thanks, that would be great. Hey, honey (makes an uninterested face at Aang), wouldn't that be great?

(Aang looks like he did the time he swallowed the sea prunes. It's the hair in his coffee.)

**Mike: **CUT CUT CUT! Alright, who's Frank Junior? ZUKO!

**Zuko: **But I'm the one with the funky long face! I'm not gonna be another character!

**Mike: **Remember the Internet…

**Toph: **Alright, now I really want to know. WHAT IS A INTERNET?

**Mike: **Zuko, it's just ONE SIMPLE PART! Jeez! Alright, and the three triplets with Zuko will be… Koko, The little brat Zuko met in the earth village, and… Aangy!

**Katara with heated look on her face:** He's called-

**Mike: **Yeah, I know I know, your boyfriend is called Aang.

**Katara: **HE'S NOT MY BO-

**Koko with an expression that would kill: **WHAT! (Katara and Koko start arguing)

**Mike:** Sokka, you're her sister. Do something!

**Sokka: **Hey, I'm just enjoying the show. (Mike shrugs, crew sits down to watch)

…

…

…

…

**Toph: **This is _way _better than TV.

**Aang, nervous because the argument is about him: **Uhhh, I'll just go to the bathroom… (Koko turns, starts stomping toward Aang)

**Koko: **AANG! You like me more than her right? RIGHT!

**Aang looks at Katara, Katara stares at him impatiently for answer: **Listen, Koko… I've only been around you for a couple of days. But Katara, she's been traveling with me for months, always watching my back, taking care of me, making food for me… (Katara warms up and smiles)

**Koko: **Ahhh now I get it… YOU LIKE KATARA AS FAMILY! THAT MEANS YOUR ALL MINE! MY AANGY MY AANGY MY AANGY (continues to shout "my aangy" while hugging Aang's waist. Katara has steam coming out of her ears.)

**Mike, to Sokka: **See, this is what I like about Aang. He never chooses the correct words, or if he does, something always turns out differently then expected.

**Sokka and Toph: **Amen.

**Mike: **ALRIGHT, BREAK IT UP! (sighs) Since we've wasted enough time, let's just skip this part. I still have an afternoon activity for you guys to do. But for now, it's time for lunch. IROH! (Iroh and Meng come in, each holding trays of teacups and teajars.)

**Zuko:** Our lunch is… TEA? We can't have tea for lunch!

**Mike:** Yes you can. Oh yeah, need I remind you that the Dai Li _loves _tea. (shows evil face)

**Zuko: …**

**Mike: **I thought so.

**Sokka, suddenly realizes something: **Wait, how did Toph know the lines? She's blind!

**Mike: **Uhhh… Internet?

**Toph: **FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT IS A INTERNET?

**Mike: …**


	4. Day 1: Part IV

I don'ts own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mike, after lunch:** Alright, let's get our show started! We wouldn't want to disappoint our fans, would me?

**Sokka: **What fans?

**Mike:** Girl fans.

**Sokka:**… C'MON PEOPLE! THERE ARE GIRLS… er, I mean… THERE IS FOOD WAITING FOR US IF WE FINISH WHATEVER WE ARE GOING TO DO RIGHT!

**Aang: **We just ate.

**Mike:** Get back on track. Everyone go outside, there is something I need to teach you to do.

**Sokka: **How to get girls? Cause I alre-

**Katara: **Ha! As if!

**Sokka:** Hey, what about Suki and Yue!??!

**Katara:** Yue had a jerk for a soon-to-be husband, and Suki had noone age appropriate around her village… except the guy who foams.

**Sokka:** Damn.

**Mike: **K RATED GOD---- IT!

**Iroh: **Ooohh, language!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mike: **What I am about to show you is one of the most famous games in the world- no Aang, it's not playing with air scooters, and Azula, it's not torturing people.

**Azula:** Damn.

**Iroh:** Ooohh, language!

**Mike: **The game I am about to teach you is… (a ball is thrown to him out of nowhere) the game of basketball.

**Sokka, sarcastically: **Let me guess… it's a game where there's a ball and a basket.

**Mike:** WRONG! There's a ball and TWO baskets! HA! (dances happy dance)

**Toph:** Your steps are all wrong.

**Mike: **How do you know that… Oh yeah. Er… anyways… Today you will be playing the game of basketball. The object of the game is to throw the ball into the opponent's hoop. Inside the white line is two points, outside the white line is three points… (continues to talk for a long time)

**Mike:**… three basic offensive procedures: the pick and roll, screen to, and screen away… (still talking)

**Mike:** The circles mean the offense and the x's mean the defense…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We bring you a special news bulletin: The narrator got so bored that he died and they had to find a new one.**

**New Narrator in Southern Accent: Howdy, Ya'll!**

**Now back to the featured presentation**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mike, Finally finished ya'll:** I hope you all listened to what I said, because there's going to be a test, and if you fail, one Dai Li agent will sleep beside you every night for three days.

**Everyone except Iroh:** 0.o"

**Iroh:** The more the merrier! (rubs stomach)

**Mike:** Alright, there will be two teams. The winning team gets to skip tomorrow's activities and surf the internet, but the losing team will… let's talk about that later.

**Toph**: What in the world is a Internet!?!?!?

**Katara**: What are the teams? (glances quickly and hopefully at Aang)

**Mike:** The game will be… Good against Evil, or Boys against Girls.

**Everyone:** GOOD AGAINST EVIL!

**Mike: **well… TOO BAD! It's Boys against Girls. Also, I will be on the boy's side. This game will be special, because one person on each team gets to use their bending powers, but the rest have to follow the rules. Oh yeah, no firebenders. That means you Azula (gives glare at Azula)

**Azula**: That's total #$&(&$#!!!!!!!

**Iroh:** Ooohh, language!

**Who'll win? Will Iroh stop sayin "Ooohh, language"? And will Toph ever know what an Internet is? Sticky 'rounds and find out!**


End file.
